The present disclosure relates to radiation detection systems, and more particularly a portable radiation detection system.
Portable radiation detecting devices include Spectroscopic Personal Radiation Detectors (SPRDs) and Radiation Isotopic Identification Devices (RIIDs). These devices are configured to meet the standards for such devices as defined by the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) and accredited by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI). Also included are spectroscopic backpack devices, which can be carried by a user in a backpack configuration and detect gamma-ray radiation and identify radiation generating radionuclides.
RIIDs detect gamma-ray radiation and provide information about radiation strength as well as gamma-ray spectroscopic information. The gamma-ray spectroscopic information is analyzed by an analysis software to read the spectrographic “fingerprint” of radiation produced in order to identify the gamma-ray emitting radionuclides present in the object under examination. RIIDs are often equipped with neutron detectors.
SPRDs are small devices that can be worn by an operator (e.g. on the belt or in the pocket). SPRDs detect gamma-ray radiation and provide information about radiation strength as well as gamma-ray spectroscopic information. The gamma-ray spectroscopic information may be used to provide identification of radionuclides. SPRDs may also be equipped with neutron detectors. The SPRD is in a smaller format than the RIID and has a correspondingly smaller detector, and thus, has a limited sensitivity when compared to a RIID
RIIDs may be used for Homeland Security applications to detect radiation and other radiation measurement applications, such as nuclear power plants, border control (border police), cargo inspection, emergency response, nuclear medicine, metal reprocessing, and more.
Conventional RIIDs deploy a “one box” system approach. The “one box” system may include a radiation detection subsystem(s) for detecting radiation and generating digital data of the detected radiation, and a data processing subsystem(s) for processing the data generated by the radiation detection subsystem(s). The design of such a radiation detection subsystem(s) requires expertise in radiation measurement instrumentation. The data processing subsystem(s) is often configured to provide a user interface, a means for communication, and/or a visual display for displaying data. As such, the data processing subsystem(s) may include components, such as a display(s), digital processing unit(s), data storage unit(s), keypads, control devices, communication unit(s), and other necessary components to support the system operation.
Thus, makers of such an “one-box” RIID system are required to integrate individual components and subsystems to enable necessary functions within the “one-box” system. However, the current market size for RID systems is only measured in hundreds of units per year. Therefore, the “one-box” RIID systems do not have the scale of manufacture to drive cost-effective designs for powerful computing, display, and communication features. Further, ruggedness, portability, improved and standardized connection to computer systems, computing power to enable enhanced algorithms for better radiation detection and radionuclide identification, enhanced and standardized communications, standardized and user-friendly user interface and controls are highly desirable characteristics for these instruments. Therefore, there is a need for an affordable RIID system including improved user interface, computing and communication functions.